villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Count Bleck
Real name Lord Blumiere. He was the villain of Super Paper Mario. It is revealed that he was in love with a human named Tipani and he wanted to end the universe with the Choas heart because she was taken from him. He and Tippi (who is Tipani transformed into a Pixl) are married at the end of the game to stop the Void save the universe. When they proclaimed eternal love for each other, the Pure Hearts destroyed the Chaos Heart. He and Tippi then vanished and were seen after the credits in a peaceful field with Tippi transformed back into a human. He is shown as somewhat likeable, as all his minions except Dimentio formed a strong bond with him. He employed a group of minions including Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, and the not-so-loyal Dimentio. Count Bleck's Plot It is slowly revealed in vague flashbacks that Count Bleck (when he was only known as Blumiere) originally had a human girlfriend, Lady Timpani, whom he cherished and loved. Before the plans for marriage were able to work, Timpani vanished, leaving Blumiere gravely heartbroken. Soon afterward, his father revealed that he had teleported Timpani out of their dimension, explaining that their kind could never mix with humans. Inconsolable, Blumiere turned to the pages of the Dark Prognosticus. He sought to destroy everything that took Timpani away from him and create new and perfect order. Renaming himself Count Bleck, he gathered a troop to help to put his plans into motion after destroying his home dimension. When Count Bleck learned about Tippi and her similar descriptions to Lady Timpani, he suddenly felt regretful for opening The Void, for he realized that he had found her. But still, Count Bleck couldn't close The Void for he was still in control of the Chaos Heart, which he believed would be destroyed only if its owner perished. He then decided that upon the destruction of the universe, he wouldn't rebuild a perfect one, he would only have it erased from existence forever (thus allowing his own castle to be obliterated as well). When Mario and Tippi confronted Count Bleck, the count attempted to destroy them using his magic. However, the power of the Chaos Heart was negated using the power of the Pure Hearts, allowing him to be defeated and left weak, frail, and hopeless. Wanting to die because of his evil deeds for opening The Void and putting his love in serious danger, he asked Mario and Tippi to finish him off. But Tippi forgave him for she still loved him, and couldn't do it. It was here that Dimentio took control of the Chaos Heart, imprisoned Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia in Dimension D and tried to destroy the universe himself. Tippi and Count Bleck re-established their love, and with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi, the Pure Hearts were restored, and Dimentio was defeated. In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close The Void, Count Bleck and Tippi demonstrated the true love they possessed and married. ‎ Category:Animated VillainsCategory:Video Game VillainsCategory:Mario VillainsCategory:Dark LordsCategory:Redeemed VillainsCategory:Bosses